En vano
by Sora no Kiss
Summary: Momento en que Akasuna no Sasori reflexiona mientras estaba en el Edo Tensei. (Muy Leve SasoSaku)


_Anime/Manga: Naruto Shippuden_

 _Rated: K+_

 _Nota: Los personajes de NS no me pertenecen ni el sexy pelirrojito malo "Sasori", son del creador Kishimoto sama. Y yo solo lo hago con fines del fandom :D_

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _Fue en Vano_

 _._

 _._

 _Peleando, corriendo, esquivando… todo fue inútil._

 _Aquella persona que controlaba su cuerpo era un infierno pero tan siquiera no tenía dominio de su mente. Luchando contra Kankuro en la cuarta guerra ninja siendo solamente una horrible carnada para una emboscada, "Akatsuki cayó muy bajo para que deba seguir las ordenes de Kabuto" se decía en la mente mientras atacaba con una marioneta improvisada de uno de sus enemigos. Estaba agotado mentalmente quería alejarse de todo esto, tenía que encontrar un método para liberarse del control de Kabuto. Pero en cuanto oponía resistencia sentía una punzada de dolor en su cuerpo._

\- Maldita sea – diciendo algo cansado mientras suspiraba, invoco más hilos de chakra para tomar rehenes y utilizarlos como escudo – Si tan solo no tuviera este cuerpo

\- Veo que no eres el mismo de antes Sasori – diciendo Kankuro algo serio al ver que todavía tenía sujeto una parte de su equipo – ¿Estas luchando?

\- Tú no eres contrincante para darme combate - diciendo entre el campo de batalla – La única persona que puede darme esa batalla tan emocionante, se encuentra en otro lugar

\- Ella no vendrá esta vez – Mientras lanzaba otro golpe ante su contrincante para ser después esquivado - Aunque no lo sabes, ella es muy fuerte no es la misma de hace 2 años

\- ¿2 años? – Embozando una sonrisa - Sí que ha sido un poco de tiempo

\- Sasori, este no eres tú quien lucha – afirmando que era controlado por Kabuto – Pero al menos deberías intentarlo

 _Pelear qué sentido tiene si no era con la persona que había luchado anteriormente, pelar por orgullo, por demostrar que aún seguía siendo él mismo, ¿por su legado? Ese no era su estilo, murió siendo lo que fue y por quien lo derroto._

" _Aquella mujer… la única que supo darle combate hasta tal punto en que ella estaba gravemente herida"_

 _.._

" _Aquella que le propuso transformar su cuerpo en marioneta para que nunca sufriera las consecuencias del tiempo y su vida"_

 _.._

" _Aquella que le permitió ver por un momento su error"_

 _.._

" _Aquella mujer que lucho junto con su abuela Chiyo"_

..

 _Tenía que estar demente para permitir esa clase de debilidad de verla una vez más en su forma actual, pero aquí se encontraba junto con su compañero de akatsuky Deidara quien luchaba sin ninguna atadura, como si lo disfrutara. Él estaba entretenido combatiendo contra Sai y los demás guerreros ninjas, ocultándome en las sombras espere para hacer mi siguiente movimiento, cuando iba asentar un golpe para por fin darle batalla a Kankuro, sentí como los hilos de mi chakra eran cortados dejando de manipular a los rehenes, haciéndome salir de mi escondite. Deidara también se encontraba siendo arrastrado a donde me encontraba, fuimos sorprendidos por dos ogros de tinta que había dibujado el ninja de la aldea de la hoja, Sai, como si eso no fuera suficiente terminamos siendo golpeados y cayendo en la trampa de Kankuro. El Jutsu Secreto Negro: triple doncella de hierro._

\- ¿Qué está pasando? – tratando lo posible de moverse dentro del ataúd – No siento ninguna reacción de mis hilos

\- Sasori – hablando Kakuro mientras sujetaba las ataduras de los dos ataúdes – Recuerdas a Sakura, me había contado tu forma de pelear

\- La recuerdo perfectamente

 _Como no olvidar aquella batalla, ella pelaba junto con su abuela Chiyo con el propósito de derrotarme. En aquel entonces pudo utilizar casi todas sus creaciones dando un increíble combate. Anhelaba luchar de nuevo de esa manera siendo él, y no siendo manipulado por otra persona._

\- Sasori tenías un gran poder por que este provenía de tu alma – diciendo Kankuro – Tal vez en el pasado quisiste convertirte en una marioneta sin alma, pero, no lo lograste – tratando de convencer su argumento – Y eso porque las marionetas que fabricaste poseen un alma indestructible

\- ¿un alma indestructible? – Escuchando con atención al ninja

\- No tengo duda de eso, sin embargo… - tratando de dar un punto a su conversación – Ahora que tienes un cuerpo de carne y hueso no eres más que un simple muñeco inferior a una marioneta

 _Observando sus manos podía ver que ya no era la misma marioneta que una vez se transformó, era débil y frágil, su cuerpo no soportaría más los combates con sus enemigos. A eso se refería Kankuro._

\- Fuiste considerado un maestro marionetista de primera, no eras del tipo de que se dejaba controlar por otros – diciendo algo molesto Kankuro – Kabuto en aquellos tiempos era uno de tus espías ¿cierto?

" _Había dado en el punto de la razón el ninja"_

\- Sin embargo ahora es quien te manipula, recuerda que un usuario de marionetas que es manipulado está acabado – recalcando en su motivo – Por eso no puedo perder contigo y menos contra Kabuto – diciendo Kankuro – Como el usuario del escorpión, ¡como el verdadero usuario del escorpión no perderé!.

En qué momento me deje controlar por Kabuto, como permití caer tan bajo para que controlaran mi cuerpo.

\- Aquello que dejaste tus marioneta, son una obra de arte. Y eso porque perdura el alma de su creador dentro de ellas

\- Ya veo – sonriendo un poco Sasori al escuchar el halago del ninja marionetista – sabes ese es la verdadera forma de arte que siempre desee

\- ¡Déjense de estupideces!- gritando Deidara desde el otro ataúd – Maestro Sasori no lo escuche, no te dejes confundir con estos tontos. El verdadero arte nace de un brillo instantáneo, el verdadero arte es una explosión – Tratando de zafarse de las ataduras mientras gritaba a su compañero – ¡Maestro Sasori!, ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡Maestro Sasori!

" _Con que el alma del creador sigue dentro de ellas, eso es cierto"_

 _Sentía como su cuerpo era liberado de aquel sello que le permitía estar atado en este mundo. No podía permitir que Kabuto siguiera controlando su cuerpo. Colocando sus manos en su pecho sintió como poco a poco era reducido a cenizas mientras observaba dentro de su ataúd aquella oscuridad que siempre lo había invadió._

\- ¡Kankuro! – Llamando al joven ninja

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Escucha con atención – hablando con calma mientras embozaba una sonrisa – Quiero que te encargues de la marioneta de mis padres, y cuando mueras, quiero que se la encargues a tu sucesor Kankuro – diciendo con su último aliento – Por favor, cuida de ellos dos

\- Claro que lo hare – Afirmando la respuesta del marionetista

Su cuerpo por fin era liberado, al fin podía descansar en paz. Reduciendo su cuerpo en cenizas mientras se llevaba el último recuerdo de sus padres siendo abrazado por ellos. Por un momento sintió la pequeña calidez en su alma. Y un vago recuerdo de una chica de cabellos rosados como el cerezo dando la espalda.

.

.

" _No pediré perdón, pero, me hubiera gustado verte nuevamente"_

 _._

 _._

" _Tengo que admitir que era bastante impresionante"_

 _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

 _Aquí publicando un fic corto y chiquito jeje :D se aceptan tomatazos y lechugazos para hacer una ensalada. Ya sé nada que ver pero me vale :3 se me ocurrió cuando veía el capítulo de Naruto Shippuden en español latino O_O ya saben en youtube._

 _Sugerencias y comentarios se aceptan :) gracias por leer este fic_


End file.
